Issi
}} |wheeltype = Sports |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = issi2 |handlingname = ISSI |textlabelname = ISSI2 |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Issi Classic |gensucced = }} The Weeny Issi is a two-door soft-top convertible in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design of this car is German in nature and is significantly inspired by the styling of a . Its headlamps, however, resemble those of a . The front fascia resembles that of the , albeit with a different grille design. The tail lights are adopted from the , but also strongly resemble those of a , a car known for its tiny size. The Issi is one of the smallest civilian cars, with a narrow body, compact wheelbase, short length, and low height, making it very agile and able to fit through tiny spaces. The front hood may or may not have a stripe. The front fog lamps are also daytime running lamps. Like many other vehicles in the game, the Issi does not have reversing lights. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Issi is powered by an inline-4 engine model, boosted by a supercharger (made apparent by the sound of a supercharged whine), similarly to the on which this quirky supermini is based. Though the engine is not exactly the mightiest of powerhouses (the car is defeated by any form of upwards gradient), the lightweight results in a rather nippy, chuckable little car that will corner superbly (if occasionally, oversteering around low-speed corners). Such handling characteristics that come with a short-wheelbased FF hatchback are complimented by rather potent brakes, and when performance driving this can make even an exotic coupé. Its downside, however, are spin-outs due to the Issi's somewhat sensitive steering, especially at high speeds, as well as its weak resistance against high-speed collisions, often resulting its wheels to bend and greatly affecting its handling. The handling and its top speed is the most superior in its class beating the Panto and Blista, although this is not always entirely the case. The acceleration is dominated by its competitor, the Panto. Unfortunately, the Issi suffers from poor durability and crash deformation, and 2-4 head-on collisions may render the engine useless or one of the axles bent. In addition, body panels (such as fenders, quarter panels, and bumpers) tend to detach quite easily during collisions and rollovers. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = Issi-GTAV-StatsRSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Issi-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Issi on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Issi-GTAV-RSC.png|The Issi on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Tracey De Santa owns a yellow Issi that is sometimes parked in front of the De Santa Residence in Rockford Hills when she is at home. The player can customize Tracey's car, and it will retain these modifications when it respawns. *Hipsters are seen driving these cars in Trevor's rampage five, similarly as a signature gang/faction car. *Beverly Felton owns a red one in the mission Paparazzo - Reality Check. Issi-GTAV-front-P3RSEUS.png|Tracey's Issi. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $18,000. *Parked in front of Michael's house in Rockford Hills when Tracey is at home. *Sometimes parked or found in traffic near Del Perro Beach. *Can be found on the parking lot of the 3 Alta Street Tower and the Banner Hotel & Spa in Pillbox Hill. *Driven by hipsters in Mirror Park. *Rarely found near the inn next to Sandy Shores Airfield. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $18,000. *Commonly spawns in Mirror Park and Pillbox Hill. Trivia General *The car's name is named after the original Mini's designer, . *Both Weeny and Issi are similar words meaning small ("teeny weeny" and "itsy bitsy"). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Red Issis sit atop several 'Prepare for Take Off' billboards that pose as unique stunt jump ramps located on around Sightings Bar & Restaurant at Los Santos International Airport (LSX). However, these cars cannot be entered or damaged. *If the player steals Tracey's Issi as Franklin or Trevor, Michael will text the player ordering them to return it. This will also happen if the player drives a stolen Issi into Michael's driveway. *The default radio station of the Issi is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The fact that the description for the Issi on Southern San Andreas Super Autos states that the car only plays pop hits is because the Mini Cooper is mainly purchased by a younger audience, who would likely listen to Pop hits. This is further supported as the default station is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The interior appears to have been taken from a Benefactor car, as one can easily notice the diamond shaped imprint on the steering wheel (only PS3/Xbox 360). *Just like the Prairie, the Issi's 4 cylinder engine is laid longitudinally despite being front wheel drive, where this combination would be impossible without the use of a limited slip differential). *Given the in-game model name is named "Issi2", it is possible another Issi was in development and then cut before the game's release. See Also *Myni - GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961 equivalent. *Brit - Grand Theft Auto Advance equivalent. *Manana - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories equivalent. *Tommy - A cut vehicle from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that shares traits of a compact car like the Issi. *Issi Classic - Predecessor added as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update for Grand Theft Auto Online. *Issi Sport - Sportier variant of the Issi added as part of The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Navigation }} ru:Issi de:Issi (V) es:Issi fr:Issi pl:Issi pt:Issi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Front wheel drive vehicles